Whispers in the Sand
by Annie Coomes
Summary: Set post Doomsday. Rose leaves the Doctor a final message in the sand. One shot. Please R & R


song lyrics are from Delta Goodrem - Last night on earth.

Here is the depressing, Doomsday fuelled fic

Set after Doomsday so contains spoilers for Doomsday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

* * *

Whispers in the Sand

Rose fell to her knees in the sand, she sat leaning forward over the place where he had stood – he hadn't left a mark, not even a footprint in the sand. On the far side of the beach Mickey, Pete and Jackie stood huddled around the car just watching her. She ran her fingers through the mess of her hair as her tears fell down splashing into the sand mixing with the salty tears of the ocean. She prayed that he could return, that one day he could come back to this place and find her, she had to hope because without hope she had nothing left so she began to write him a message in the sand.

_It's the last night on earth before the great divide, my hands are shaking – time was never on our side_

Her finger frantically dug into the sand pushing it back out of the way as she tried to write her message. She ignored the coarseness of the sand as it lodged itself under her fingernails and cut at her skin, the salty drops of the ocean stung against her fingers but she continued.

_There's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye_

She could feel her soul shaking, heaving with sobs as she remembered his parting words, he had looked so scared and so alone – she couldn't let him be alone, not again, not after she had seen everything he had been through. Her lonely angel had to travel through time and space by himself, without her, just the thought of it made her want to vomit. She swallowed heavily and dug her hands back into the deep sand.

_As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times_

Her every thought was of him, her every moment reflected how she felt about him, she dreamt of him, she hoped for him, she prayed for him. She had searched so hard and so far to find him and she had – she had found her Doctor for two minutes, her two minutes to say goodbye. She wiped away at her tears cutting her face with the sharp grains of sand, her tears and blood mixed together dripping into the sand staining it.

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I'm gunna love you until the day I die_

She had told him – at least she had told him, it was better than him being alone in the cold dark Tardis wondering if she truly loved him. Yet if he forgot and he could return he could come and see the words written in the sand, the truth forever etched into time – she had to let him know she would always be here. In case… just in case he returned and she wasn't at this spot, then he would see the message and know she was here, know that she cared, that she took the time to write it.

_And if tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first – I'm gunna love you like it's the last night on earth_

Rose didn't care that the wind was tearing at her jacket, she couldn't feel any pain or any fear, all she could feel was the sobs that tore through her soul pushing her forwards. All she needed was to be in his arms again, to have one last reassuring hug – but she hadn't even had that, he was just an image, a hologram that she couldn't touch. Her hair stuck to her face as blood continued to trickle down marking her skin.

_Let's knock down the walls of immortality – your fingers on my skin. Only you can hear my fear, only you can help me heal – I see forever with you here_

Rose knew she could sit here forever waiting for him to return, he said it was impossible but what was impossible to them? Love conquers all – isn't that what they say? The only person who could wipe her tears away was trapped a million miles away, only he knew how she was feeling because he was going through the exact same thing. They had spent three months looking for one another but it wasn't enough. It was never enough. All the skin had been scratched off of Roses' fingertips by now, just red, raw skin burned as it dug into the sand.

_It's never enough, No matter how many miles stand between us – this is love_

Rose couldn't think of him being near – nor could she think of him being far away – she just couldn't breath, her chest was tight yet she continued to dig in the sand, burning her messages into eternity. She just needed to be in his arms, breathing in his scent, knowing that he was safe mentally and physically.

_It's never enough, it's never enough, and it's never enough; no_

Her howls began to match the screams of the wind as they collided with the barren rocky landscape that surrounded the bay. She couldn't think, she couldn't remember, she could barely exist, she didn't want to exist, she didn't want anything – the only thing she wanted was him. Just to see him, to hear him, to touch him one last time – she would give anything for that.

_The afterglow and the bright sunlight, the shadows fall_

Rose's words were met with a stream of her blood and tears passing through the sand and staining the earth right into its' core. The earth shook in response to her pain, the skies darkened and the waves violently attacked the waves. She dug her hands in once again, the skin off her hands having been worn off, her nails disintegrated, smears of blood stained her face and arms – she need to continued to write otherwise she would just lie down and die.

_I'm gunna love you until the day I die – it's the last night on Earth; it's never enough._

Rose marked the last of her words into the sand and climbed to her feet. Her words were scattered over where the Doctor had stood, calling out to him, pleading for him to read them. The words burned into the sand and into the earth, the heavens open and the rain began to poor right into Roses' soul. She lifted her arms into the air and screamed as she let out everything she held within – her blood was washed out of her words but they would remain there for eternity, just waiting for the day the Doctor would return and read them. Everything waited for that moment – the day that couldn't possibly ever happen, the words stained the Earth and its' soul – the words of a broken girl.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Review please?


End file.
